The present invention relates to a silicone rubber composition, and specifically, it relates to a silicone rubber composition which shows excellent adhesion to various substrate materials with which it is in contact during its curing.
Silicone rubber compositions comprising organopolysiloxane and organic peroxide cures quickly-to form silicone rubber when heated, but there has been a problem that their adhesion to substrate materials such as metal, plastic, glass, etc. is poor. To overcome this problem it has been proposed, for example, a silicone rubber composition compounded with diallylphthalate (JP (Kokai) 49-99650), a silicone rubber composition compounded with 3-methacryloxypropyltrimethoxysilane (JP (Kokai) 55-34993), and a silicone rubber composition compounded with triallyltrimellitate (JP (Kokai) 62-30151) as the silicone rubber compositions with improved adhesion to various substrates.
However, the adhesion of the silicone rubber compositions proposed in JP (Kokai) 49-99650 and JP (Kokai) 62-30151 is not sufficient, and also, the compatibility of diallylphthalate and triallyltrimellitate with the organopolysiloxane is low. In addition, there has been a problem that these constituents tend to bleed out of these compositions and cured silicone rubber during storage. Also, the silicone rubber composition proposed in JP (Kokai) 55-34993 has a problem in that its adhesion is not sufficient.
The present inventor has carried out intensive studies on the aforesaid subject matters, and as a result, reached the present invention. Namely, the objective of the present invention is to present a silicone rubber composition which has excellent adhesion to various substrate materials.